spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Alexander William McKinsley the Third
Jeremy Alexander William McKinsley the Third...or, more commonly known simply as Chobo. Chobo has the unique ability to devour the essence of a person, much like literally eating their aura. He can consume the substance as positive nutrition and keep himself alive. When he does take essence, of course, it weakens and can eventually kill the person if he takes too much. Eating said aura can alter his body and (other times) appearance to use their abilities against them. As he uses up the energy he steals, however, the power of the transformation ebbs. Personality Jeremy is a pretty good kid by home standards. Brought up to be regal, he had to play the part of host wherever he went, and if it didn't call for it, the role of best guest. He was raised to be polite, courteous and quick-thinking. All the good qualities of a would-be king. He was also, however, born a fool. It seemed half the time that he would be more fit as a jester than a king. Whenever he could he couldn't resist making a joke whenever it was available. Yes, he was a real Hogie Gilligan. Jeremy is also a ladies-man. If he spots one he likes, don't doubt that he'd go for them. A king had to be a charmer and the bait of ladies. He would use his charm and tact to get at them, really, he'd use anything. he wouldn't stop short of sabotaging a fellow hunter for the catch. It was any means necessary. Besides using his looks and words to woo a girl, he'd always be there with his general skill. Jeremy was an artful man, pushed to play every instrument and paint every picture. He had to be a master, and goodness, he'd be one while he had to. If he wasn't with a friend and he wasn't at school, he was at a lesson for something. With all this time taken up he still kept the time to maintain his appearance. Every royal must keep his hair clean and his smile white and his face clear of anything repelling. It was borderline vain how much he tried to make himself look his best. He may have broken records just looking in the mirror. If his hair looked nice, his clothes did too. He was always in his best and always looking so too. He had a very particular style and wouldn't go for just anything out of the blue. It was always this with that and he was never without more than one color. He always thought matching things like that was plain and ugly. A scar to the eyes. Like his dress, he was particular with the things he ate. Not only did some things just taste horrible, but he had to maintain a good diet if he wanted to look as good as he thought he did. If he'd ever slipped off his ball, he'd punish himself with something he dreaded, like playing something on the flute or practicing the waltz, and if he didn't feel like doing those he'd go up for a run. Running, it was one of his favorite pass times. Not only was it fun and easy, but it also kept him in shape. If he wasn't running he was indulging in his other love. Sleep. And he slept like a pro. However, with his tightly cut lifestyle it seemed like he didn't get enough sleep. Still, though, he always had enough time to do something else. Jeremy was always up for a game of any kind. Physical, virtual, or mental. He'd tackle it all as quickly as he could. All challenges were welcomed and, win or lose, he still felt he came up on top. If he won, he was boastful, if he lost, then he gave you a heck of a game doing it. With a schedule such as his, it wasn't uncommon for his friends to get him immediately to do something, and no matter how much he wanted to nap, he'd go out and do it. A prince was up for any duty, big or small. Answer the phone or even starting a conversation, for him, was like an automatic promise, and he took his promises very seriously. Cross him on that, and you can say goodbye to any relation you had before. Since his changes in events up until the present, little of his mannerisms has changed. The largest change was that he took what he ate much more loosely and ate much more. History Jeremy was born Brighton, England along with his kid sister Josie and his two parents. He had come from a long line of Jeremy Alexander's, and of course, he'd inherit the name. The original name had been Jeremy Alexander William Connor, but because one of his greats had only girls, the name was changed upon marriage, however, Jeremy Alexander William stayed the same. It destroyed the long line of McKinsely's since the English-French Monarchial Rebellion when the king and queens reconquered their thrones, headed by Queen Marie Anne XXVI of England in 2728. He was half royalty! As his father had told him anyways and raised as a prince would be. He was born a foxy red-haired boy with lightly painted freckles and a grin to match. He was an ace at royal academics, but had a bad habit of forgetting most everything when he was about a month out of practice. As well as defining his brain he was brought to pay good heed to his set of clothing and style. He's always been the man to wear the best hat and gown and pay great attention to his anatomy, almost to the point where he could have been called vain. In his educational years and with the accumulation of friends, he had been given nicknames--justly--of a thousand kind. He had been called simple Jeremy, and then Jeremy Alexander, William, and McKinsley, as well as others that need not be mentioned for the sake of time. He was most commonly called "Chobo," after a girl, Franny Charles, gave it to him as an insult after their breakup from a five month relationship in grade eight. His father had him keep that name for punishment on how he had gone about breaking up with her. It had been rather harsh. He hated the name at first. He thought it made him sound like a fat, homeless, clown. However, after a good time of being introduced as both Chobo and Jeremy, he eventually grew fond of it and used it not only a nickname, but a stage name for various activities. Chobo, by the good friend Arnold Gueshweiger was shortened to "Cho". In his final months of High School the whole operation was canceled by an urgent call. Upon returning home he'd heard there was an attack on the coast of good Australia by some godly power that nearly ripped the country out of its camisole. It didn't take long for everyone to cry that it was the end of the world and Jesus Christ, while all the other more level headed fellows were confident that this would all be solved. In three days it was reported that Australia ceased to exist, and this was the cause of what everyone said, even the most stubborn of scientists, was from an invasion of aliens. A new stage of Enlightenment had risen in the past century or two and the thought of extraterrestrials were pretty possible. There wasn't real confirmation until the attacks hit Madagascar, and then Africa. Everyone, even the McKinsley were packing up and making plans for the worst. Families were contacted, demons confronted, sins repented, just about everything. It was on the Eve of Halloween that word spread of the creations of ships. The first boardings were free for those who applied, but the means weren't put out in clear way. There was hardly a chance for them. In four days the call was given that the seats were filled up and they had no ticket of course. By this time, there were sites of more ships. While others invaded Africa there were other in the Americas, at the end of Russia, and in the Arctics. Frightening indeed. There were being set upon like dogs. On another date a rumor spread of another possible making of ships, these ones more discreet because the last fleet had been destroyed by the enemy. To these, they acquired a ticket and with the importance of these things at these times, news spread fast despite their efforts to hide it and they were truthfully on the run from their own neighbors. It was at one encounter that Jeremy's best friend Arnold had appeared in. He'd snuck into their new home--since theirs had been destroyed in recent events--in an attempt to gain access the the ship. Everyone was excited to see him at first. They'd originally thought he was dead, but jolly disappeared when the demand was made and a weapon pulled. In short, it ended with Arnold, Josie, and his mother dead. He and his father were the only McKinsley left and they'd both taken the hard hit of the despair. His father went through worse. With both his wife and daughter gone, he felt he had no reason to leave, but he said that Jeremy had. He had a whole life with him an an opportunity to spread the McKinsley name through the light years of space. An extraordinary thing. With the day there, more places destroyed, more hardships, and deceased after heroism in vain, he finally boarded the ship to his new life. Three years past of meeting and preparation. He'd met new people from different places with odd habits and names. People like Game and Kaira, Cezar and Cheryl, and Len and Adailia. Fine people, charming people, great people all around, really. On their time on the ship, as things happen, all, or most, of their accents began to meld into one greater one, but his stayed quite sharp. They landed on Sigma: May 26th. July 12th, admitted to Vivanci Hospital and diagnosed with an illness called Opus. He was allowed no visitors. It was a crippling disease, having him hardly able to walk before the first day ended and gave him a series of dementia, however the hospital had its own level of experience and assured him that it would be dealt with quickly. His condition worsened before they even began, but, it was true. Two or three shots of Guanivere and he was practically cured, however, he was still in some pain and the doctors gave him a analgesic, but it cause more pain than it cured. Almost immediately he'd began to mutate horribly, though it was quite minor, there were some obvious effects. All attempts to cure it made him worse and with the dealing of his species status and the awareness of the UWUC made them even more desperate to fix it. Unorthodox procedures took place and chemicals still being tested and theorized were used. These methods only made his condition worse, and did no good for the damages already made by the Opus virus. Out of options and drive the hospital requested his transfer to Fandor Six, the planet of medical research and the healthiest one to date. He was approved and sent immediately. The the diseaseless planet of Fandor Six, the outcome wasn't much better in solvin this problem. Traditional potions reverse these kind of effects either didn't work or made him worse. He was hardly recognizable without a picture when he came and while there it was impossible to tell. The doctors of Fandor eventually gave up as well, and instead of focusing on making him normal, they attempted to keep him stable. The numerous amounts of experiments was killing him and his organs. Research and operation immediately started and soon enough he was given a regularly functioning body with some things altered and others not. The main problem, however, was his brain. Dementia had not been cured and they worked feverishly to fix it. However, with everything they fixed, it quickened the effects and all of it was ruined in moments. On some instances, they made him eight times as smart as he had been originally, but even that was laid to waste. The fissures created in his brain would only get larger and larger and his function and understanding would go with it. They decided, after a good bit of research, to freeze his mind in place. After their usual round of improving its condition and testing results and, satisfied, they inserted a chip that constantly kept the condition of his brain in check by stopping it from achieving further developmental progress. However, it could not fix his problems with attention and some other issues with his memory, but overall, he was stable. To fuel this chip they gave him a scent-based chemical called Fioxin to take once a week to keep it going. The chemical, however, turned out to be a highly addictive substance. Now, Jeremy still lives behind the confines of Khesing Hospital on Fandor Six, still going through numerous tests to check just exactly he'd become. Every time he demanded out, they would always tell him he'd be out soon and not to worry and then deal with him. In these times, he'd come to know he'd noted another change than the obvious. He'd... somehow... grown shorter. When he was first admitted to the hospital he stood 5' 3", now he had been reduced to four foot one from means that he either didn't know or didn't remember. Activity After breaking out of the laboratory on Fandor 6 with Steven Gauci, something happened. I dunno. There was something about a cow. I didn't pay very much attention. Category:Characters Category:Humans